


Cita a ciegas

by lenayuri



Series: The Detective and his Blogger (johnlock) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blind Date, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su hermana lo puso en esa situación tan bochornosa; sin embargo, no puede estar más agradecido con ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La cita

**Author's Note:**

> Aparentemente hay purga en ffnet y a mí ya me agarraron de su conejillo de indias; por ello, publico este oneshot aquí. Sólo como recordatorio _¡exijo que Harry Watson aparezca en la 4ta temporada!_ ò_ó
> 
> Ah, y sólo por si las dudas, **no, no hay bashing**.

Ella, junto con Harry, habían insistido mucho –  _demasiado_  que John debía comenzar a rehacer su vida — _Es parte del proceso de aceptación, John_ — había dicho la mujer. Sinceramente, rehacer su vida de  _esa_ forma ya no es una de las prioridades de John. No más.

Porque su vida ahora gira en torno de la clínica y de sus pacientes, de las horas extras que pasa junto con el DI Lestrade ayudándole en los casos que puede dar o hacer una observación objetiva. Es como si Sherlock estuviese con él. Las cosas son más sencillas con ese pensamiento.

John, hasta el segundo aniversario de la muerte de Sherlock, mantuvo la esperanza de que el detective consultor, tan egocéntrico como es, pudiera haber fingido su muerte por algún motivo importante. Pero cuando comenzó a pasar el tercer año de su muerte, las esperanzas poco a poco se fueron apagando. Una parte de John no quiere aceptarlo, la otra parte no quiere seguir sufriendo.

Y es precisamente por ese motivo que se siente incómodo en ese lugar. Completamente fuera de lugar.

Se dejó crecer el bigote como una forma de… cambiar su aspecto – aunque Harry seguía burlándose de él. Pero John quiso probar algo  _nuevo_ , para variar.

Revisa por tercera vez el menú, humedece sus labios y revisa la hora. No es tan tarde. De hecho sólo han pasado cinco minutos después de la hora citada. John iba a matar a Harry por hacerle aquello.

¿Quién, de verdad, quién a su edad tenía citas a ciegas? Revisa por cuarta vez el menú mientras piensa en las maneras más fiables de venganza para ella. Tal vez pueda comprar unos chocolates, sus favoritos, y comerlos frente a ella… sí, eso podría ser. Bebe un poco de agua – no quiere tocar el vino, aún no – y revisa por quinta vez el menú. Espera. Y sigue esperando.

Han pasado seis minutos después de la hora citada.

Bien, esperaría sólo quince minutos y pediría algo de cenar. John no iba a desperdiciar la reservación, después de todo.

Sólo espera que su  _cita_  decidiese llegar o cancelar. Muere, literalmente, de nervios.

.

Un hombre alto y esbelto entra al restaurante citado. Deja su abrigo y pregunta por la reservación. Su  _cita_  le espera.

Asiente y, como nunca antes, respira para tranquilizarse. Sabe que ya no es la misma persona de hace tres años, pero espera que él sí. Porque no soportaría saber que John dejó de ser él por su culpa, aunque lo mereciera.

Sherlock sabe que merece todo lo que venga a partir de ese momento.

—Señor Holmes— llama una joven —sígame, por favor.

Sherlock la sigue sin mediar palabra, no es necesario. Siente nervios, agitación en la boca del estómago y a la vez un vacío en éste, siente sus pies de plomo y la boca reseca. Humedece sus labios y recuerda que John hace –hacía mucho ese gesto. Espera lo siga haciendo.

Cuando la señorita acomodadora le indica que se acercan al lugar indicado, Sherlock para en seco. Ahí, sentado en esa mesa, viendo por enésima vez – observa su nerviosismo – la carta, el reloj y humedeciendo sus labios está John.  _Su_  John.

Siente la dilatación de sus pupilas y la aceleración de su ritmo cardiaco. Sí, en el pasado pudo haber afirmado que todo aquello son sólo reacciones químicas. Niveles más altos o bajos de serotonina y oxitocina, su respuesta mecánica ante el  _amor_. Pero hoy, en ese preciso momento no puede asegurar si es una reacción química únicamente o hay algo más que le hace querer estar cerca de él y no volver a separarse nunca. Vivir juntos sin importar los casos, las adversidades o minucias sin importancia. Sherlock desea que eso que  _siente_ , sea lo que llaman vulgarmente  _amor_.

La joven nota que Sherlock se queda atrás y regresa con una sonrisa.

—Parece que ambos están nerviosos, si me permite decirlo— su voz risueña lleva un poco de complicidad de trasfondo —Hacen una hermosa pareja— y le guiña un ojo. Sherlock siente esa seguridad que le caracteriza de nuevo; sí, ambos hacen una hermosa pareja. Sólo espera que John piense igual.

Finalmente, se acerca… y John, como siempre, le sorprende de una u otra manera.

.

Han pasado catorce minutos y decide que ya es tiempo de buscar al mesero para pedir algo de la carta. Humedece, de nuevo, sus labios y espera tener alguno a la vista. El problema es que el restaurante está muy lleno y todos se ven muy apurados. Bueno, no es su culpa. John ya quiere ordenar.

Se acomoda la corbata y escucha tacones a su izquierda. Tal vez su cita  _por fin_  había decidido llegar. Claro, podría ser cualquier persona ya que Harry había olvidado mencionar si su cita elegida era hombre o mujer – sí, dos años después de la muerte de Sherlock había aceptado que era bisexual. Tal vez no  _tan_  bisexual, pues sólo se había sentido atraído por un solo hombre… y ese hombre ya no estaba ahí con él.

Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por la voz de una mujer, piensa que al menos – esta vez – es una mujer.

Pero la sorpresa se la lleva al observar con sus propios ojos al hombre que todo el mundo creía muerto: Sherlock Holmes.

Tan esbelto, hermoso y elegante como lo recuerda es el hombre de pie a su izquierda, justo detrás de la joven trabajadora del lugar. John se pone de pie rápidamente y boquea como pez fuera del agua. No puede creerlo, simplemente…

—Con permiso— se retira la joven sabiamente sin decir nada más.

—Sherlock…— es el ligero susurro que sale de la boca de John. No puede articular más palabra, no puede n quiere pensar demasiado en ello pues, de ser alguna alucinación, no quiere deshacerla… o despertar.

Sherlock da un paso y luego otro más cerca del médico y John aprovecha para tocarlo. Se siente real. Es cálido y se ve tan frágil –  _seguramente no ha comido bien_ , es lo que piensa John. Y sí, piensa en darle un puñetazo en ese bello rostro por haberle engañado, pero también sabe que no es el momento ni el lugar. Prefiere disfrutar del momento.

John le sonríe. Sherlock también. Y John se da cuenta de la  _humanidad_  de Sherlock en ese pequeño gesto.

—Tienes muchas cosas que explicar, Sherlock— dice el médico, tomando asiento.

—Tenemos toda la noche para eso, John.

—Sí. La tenemos.

John debe cambiar su plan de  _venganza_  por uno de  _agradecimiento_. Pero eso… eso sería después de la cena.

Porque esa noche es sólo de ellos dos.

—Por cierto... curioso tu...— Sherlock señala su propia cara para mostrarle a John —bigote.

John sonríe —¿Te gusta?

El semblante de Sherlock cambia ligeramente —Sinceramente, no.

—¿Por qué no?— replica el médico.

—Pensé que era postizo.

—No lo es.

—Parece un animal.

—Sherlock...

—Lo parece— John sabe que no puede seguir peleando por algo absurdo a lo que, finalmente, terminará cediendo —De acuerdo ¡bien! Mañana me lo quitaré.

—Me parece bien.

—Bastardo.

—Me extrañaste.

—La verdad— John mira fijamente a  _su_  detective —no puedes imaginar cuanto.

—Me doy una idea.

Y ahora sí, la noche es enteramente suya.


	2. Extra 1: El plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos mentes maestras unen fuerzas para realizar **_El Plan_**... o sólo cotillear por teléfono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente sólo había un extra, pero mi musa troll decidió venir a visitarme y obligarme a escribir _plot bunnys_ para este oneshot, y sí, oficialmente es sólo un oneshot, pero tendrá extras. ¿Cuántos? No lo sé.

_—¿Crees que estén bien?—_  dice una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Sin duda alguna— responde otra voz —No veo por qué debes preocuparte.

 _—Bueno… en teoría yo no debería saber que, bueno…_ él _volvió._

—Tonterías. Es su culpa por dejar a John al final de su  _reaparición_.

_—Sí pero… ¿no crees que John reaccione mal? Quiero decir, conozco a mi hermano y a veces no reacciona correctamente._

—Tengo la firme confianza que sabrán comportarse.

_—Si tú lo dices…_

—¿Y qué tal las cosas con Clara?

_—Pues… mejor. ¿Y las cosas con Greg?_

—Bien.

_—Me alegro._

Un pequeño silencio cae sobre ambas personas al teléfono, hasta que una lo termina.

_—¿Me informarás? Sabes que no dudaré en matar a Sherlock si le hace daño a John._

—Lo sé. Y sé que tienes una cuenta pendiente con él, por su falso suicidio.

_—Es correcto._

—Será mejor que John esté ahí para aplicarle primeros auxilios.

_—Ya veremos. Bien, hasta luego Mycroft._

—Adiós, señorita Watson.

_—Deja el formalismo. Suenas como un viejo amargado._

—Eso mismo me dice Greg.

 _—Por algo lo dirá. Hasta la próxima,_ Myc _—_  el aludido hace un mohín de disgusto ante el mote, pero responde igualmente.

—Hasta pronto, Harriet— la llamada termina y Mycroft suspira recargándose en su silla de cuero.

El regreso de Sherlock no fue tan  _sorpresivo_  como debía serlo. No cuando había notado discrepancias en algunos casos de interés mundial en los cuales habían  _desaparecido_  ciertas personas non-gratas. Las pistas no eran muy fáciles de seguir, pero para el mayor de los Holmes éstas habían sido pan comido, chiste personal.

Así que casual y personalmente, ubicó las señales y siguió el rastro hasta cierta persona que, se suponía, estaba muerta. Pero Mycroft no le contactó. Sherlock tenía sus modos de hacer sus cosas y lo contactaría cuando fuese necesario. Confiaba en él más de lo que Sherlock creía.

Por ello, cuando el día  _finalmente_  llegó, se alegró de constatar él mismo de que su pequeño hermano, ese cabrón sin corazón – aparentemente – estaba vivo. Pero al preguntarle por John, su hermano había estado evasivo, extraño, casi parecía… Mycroft casi,  _casi_  siente la necesidad de abrazar a su hermano en ese instante.

Pero sabía que el menor estaría reacio a aceptarlo, mucho menos ante él; por lo que le propuso, indirectamente, ser una de las  _citas a ciegas_  que Harry Watson le había estado preparando a su hermano. Claro que se entiende como 'indirectamente' la información del día, hora y lugar de la cita.

Lo demás dependía de Sherlock.

Fue una ligera sorpresa que Harry supiese de la  _resurrección_  de Sherlock – eso o a la señora Hudson se le había escapado algo de información – y quisiera ayudar, siempre con el recordatorio de tener un _asunto_  pendiente con el detective por haber hecho sufrir a su  _querido hermano_  durante tres años.

Al recordar todo eso, Mycroft espera que las cosas entre Sherlock y John salgan bien. Después de todo ambos merecen ser felices al menos una vez en sus vidas.

Y que durase más de lo que tuviese que durar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y no te olvides de comentar~

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y no te olvides de comentar, la retroalimentación siempre es bien recibida. :D  
>  ~~Lamento si esto fue ligeramente ooc, pero fue escrito cuando recién salió el trailer de la 3ra temporada, y a las 4am~~


End file.
